venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Johnny Ghost and the House Keepers Wife
' Johnny Ghost and the House Keeper's wife *edited*' A P.I.E case Character list * Johnny Ghost * Amiee * Tiber Septim * The house keeper's wife (OC) * Johnny Toast * Slender Man's cousin (OC) * Jeff the Killer ''' Chapter 1 'House keeping' ''' Johnny Toast was sleeping, just last night Toast and Ghost had an all night macaroni party. He had macaroni all over his uniform as well with bottles of whiskey every where. Ghost had just woken up by a ringing sound coming from the living room of their apartment. 'Ring ring ring ring ring!' The phone rang and rang, which drove Ghost crazy. Ghost got up from bed, rubbed his eyes and went to pick up the phone. Ghost almost tripped on one of Toast's Whiskey bottles, but he didn't yell as he always does because he didn't want to wake up Toast, he gets cranky when hes drunk and got woken up by from his sleep. Ghost grabbed the phone and spoke ''Hello, Johnny Ghost here, Whats your paranormal-" Ghost was cut off by a French accent. 'Mr. Ghost?' Ghost knew it, it was Amiee. He sighed 'What do you want, Amiee?' Ghost asked 'I was wandering a haunted house when I seen Mr. House Keepers wife, she seemed nice, but I wanted to let you know. You like paranormal chicks, No?' Ghost blushed at the last line, and said 'Uh...I'll be right there...the address?' '291- Acachalla street.' Amiee said. 'Ok, thank you' Ghost went to put the phone back, but then he said 'And...thanks..Amiee.' Then he hangs up. Johnny slowly steps outside to his car, he didn't want to wake up Toast. He got in car drove off to 291- Acachalla Street. A couple minutes later.. While Ghost was driving, his car bumped. 'Did I hit something?' Ghost thought Then the car started to shake. 'Uh oh, I think this is a level 45 Car shaker!' The car kept shaking until a bright light flashes, it blinds Ghost for a few seconds. After he got his vision back, he looked at what happened, and Amiee was sitting in the car seat. 'A-Aimee....how did you..' 'Teleport, its a power every French ghost gets.' Amiee replied. 'Why are you here?' Ghost asked, he was keeping his eye on the road. 'To help you on this mission!' Amiee replied happily. 'How long are you going to be here, Amiee?' Ghost asked. 'Until you kiss me!' Ghosts eyes widen, and blushes uncontrollably. Ghost threw his hood on his head so Amiee couldn't see him. 'Thats...thats fine, Amiee...' Chapter 2 The House Keepers Bride It had been an Hour of driving, Amiee fell asleep on Johnny's shoulder, which made Johnny blush even when he forgot about her. The street was deserted, and was vary quiet. There were a few Bone Hawks flying around. Johnny was falling asleep, he had to force himself to stay up by watching his favorite Japanese pop star, Hatsune Miku, who was singing 'Cywren's Night Out' and 'Rolling Girl'. After a couple seconds, they reached a McDonalds. 'Well, better get some food for me and Amy..' Ghost said, using his nickname for Amiee. He carefully put Amiee in her seat and got out. He got inside and went to the counter. 'Hello, sir, Ma'am?' 'Can I have a McChicken wrap with some french fries?' Ghost asked. 'Would you like a house keeping maid with that?' A female voice said, it sounded like a level 29 bride. 'Y-your not...' 'HIS WIFE?!' The woman screeched, and looked at Johnny. She had a pale white face with a scar going down both eyes. Then the lights went out. Johnny ran to the glass door and pounded on it 'Amiee! Amiee!' He yelled. Amiee woke up in the car. 'Mr.....Ghost?' Amiee hovered out of the car, and slowly went near Ghost. 'Amiee! its the House Keepers Bride! Get me my tools!' Ghost said as he banged on the door. Amiee nodded, and floated to the trunk of the car. 'Tools, Tools, tools, tools,tools.....what does his tools look like!?' Amiee saw a computer and a cam corder, along with a heat senser. 'Well, thats what they use in the movies...' Amiee used her paranormal powers to grab them and teleported to Ghost. 'Thank you! Now open the door!' Ghost yelled. Amiee tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Something grabbed Ghost's leg, when he turned around.... "Slender?! I thought you were at Sally's wedding!" "oh, I'm his cousin, now DIE!" Ghost held on the knob of the glass door, as his legs were being pulled by Slendy. Amiee stepped back, it looked like she was getting ready for something. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she screeched 'LET MY BOY FRIEND ALONE!' And it broke the glass in the shop and made slender screech in pain. He let go of Ghost's legs, Ghost fell. Ghost got back up and stomped to slender. "No one, and I mean NO ONE tears my NEW jeans!' He shouted at slender before punching him in the face, making him fall unconscious. Ghost turned back to Amiee. "th-" Ghost was cut off by Amiee teleporting and hugging him. Johnny was blushing rose red. He put his arms around Amiee and hugged her too. The hug lasted for about 5 minutes. "Amiee, We need to get 'Her' done with, we need to capture The bride.' Ghost said to Amiee, she nodded and teleported. She was gone for 6 seconds, she returned with a Flashlight. "Where did you get that from?" "The store in Japan, I heard you love VOCALOID, no?" She tossed Ghost the flashlight, which was blue and had Miku and Gakupo on it. "Thanks, Amiee." Amiee and ghost head into the fast food joint to find the bride. When Amiee went pass Ghost, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush so much it could of killed a person that hated red. Chapter 3 An old friend Ghost turned on his flashlight and stepped over to Slender. Ghost knew Slenderman's cousin wouldn't try to kill him, since Ghost and him were best friends. Ghost did find it strange to have a paranormal friend, but he didn't mind. Johnny leaned down to slender, he tapped his cheek. "Wake up buddy, wake up..." Slender groaned, and grabbed his head. "What..happened..Ghost..?" "You tried to kill me, did you want to?" Slender gave a face that looked like he didn't mean no harm, even if he didn't have a face. "I....I would never try to kill you! Maxwell on the other hand..." Ghost knew the bride brainwashed him from the start. Johnny stopped for a minute. "Maxwell? Hes here?" Ghost asked to Slenderman. "Thats what I've been told, some old lady in a wedding dress told me he was here.." Ghost thought for a minute, then said "Go off, slender. You don't want to miss your cousin's wedding!" "Thank you!" Slendy teleported to the wedding. "Bye, old friend..." Ghost said, seeing Slendy in the distance waving off to him and then teleporting again. "Mister Ghost! I think someones here!" Amiee alerted Ghost. He turned back to see a cloud of gas. "Maxwell!" Chapter 4 The Great DragonBorn Acachalla stepped out of the Gas, he had two pistols in his pocket along with a western shotgun on his back. "Johnny, I need to tell you something." Maxwell walked to Johnny. "What do you want, Maxwell?!" Johnny growled. "The bride, she can brainwash you, I don't know how long I'll last, but I need to tell you, in the sake of my brother, her lo-" Maxwell grabbed his head, and started yell in pain. "Maxwell!" Johnny cried. Maxwell looked right into Johnny's eyes. His eyes were glowing spaghetti red. "Time. To. Die. Lay down the bride pick up the knife and slay them all!" Maxwell was being controlled by the House keeper's bride, he couldn't break free. Johnny started to float as if a Jedi was using to force on him. "Leave him alone!" Amiee grabbed on to Maxwell's arm. "Stay back girl! I most slay them all!" Maxwell pushed Amiee to the floor. "NO!" Amiee yelled, there was tears running down her Ghost face. "Uh..." Johnny muttered. "What, Mortal?" The ghost possessing Maxwell asked. "There's a giant portal next to you!" Maxwell looked back, he seen a yellow portal. A man with glowing yellow eyes, well, his WHOLE body was glowing yellow! was in the portal, he held a gold sword that also glowed. "Impossible!" Maxwell muttered. "I am Tiber Septim! The great Dragonborn! I come to save this child from my heaven, Sovengarde!" "Dragonborn?! But that's just a bedtime story!" Ghost yelled. "Why?! Why Septim?! Hes just a man with no regards for the dead!" Maxwell shouted. "House keeptress, you know you most leave that body at once! And leave the human! Now!" The Great dragonborn shouted at Maxwell. "NEVER!!" A female voice screeched from Maxwell's mouth. A yellow gas left Mexwell's throat, and he fell to the ground, along with Johnny. The portal shut and Tiber left. "What, was, That?!" Ghost said to Amiee, while they were both on the floor. Chapter 5 Stab Stab Stab! Johnny got up, and whipped the dust off of his jacket. "I thought the Dragonborn was a myth! A bedtime story!" Johnny ranted. Johnny started to rant about how the Dragonborn was a thing and that he hated being here. "Johnny..." Amiee said as she walked over to a box. "Johnny!" "And why- What, Amiee?!" Johnny stomped over to the french Ghost. They were standing over the most wanted murderer of all time, Jeff the Killer. "J....Jeff?!" Johnny yelled as started to breathe heavily. Amiee noticed that Johnny was scared, but leaned over to Jeff. "But...Why would Jeffy be in a McDonalds?" "...He hates Mcdonalds...." Silence filed the room. Johnny started to calm down and get out his backpack. "What are you doing, Mr. Ghost?" Amiee asked when she turned to Johnny. Johnny leaned to his knees, and dug into his backpack. "Even if hes a murderer, he's still a student and an American Citizen" Johnny pulled out a Medkit. He took a Needle. "OK....this might hurt..." Johnny muttered, and then injected Jeff with a special P.I.E medical drug called 'P.I.E.S.L.I.C.E', or 'Pie Slice' for short. Jeff opened his eyes and grabbed his knife. "Where...Where am I?!" He yelled. Johnny put his hand on Jeff's mouth "Shhhh! McDonalds...A paranormal creature is haunting the place" Johnny said. Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled Johnny's hand away. "Yeah. That's why I'm here" Johnny looked confused, why would a Serial Killer be looking for a Ghost? "Your...Looking for The house keeper's..." "Wife" Jeff finished. "Yes. I heard she has a bounty of 134 dollars at Creepypasta highschool" Jeff said. Johnny looked even more confused "Creepypasta Highschool has bounty?" Jeff death stared at Johnny and said "You think the schools for learning?" Johnny nodded. "Well your wrong. The schools a prison for Horror stories. " Jeff said. Johnny got up and sighed. "We need to get moving," he said and grabbed his flash light. "Are you sure about this?" Jeff asked. "If I beat the House Keeper, I can beat his wife. Now let's get moving!" He replied, turning and walking down the corridor. Johnny, Amiee, and Jeff kept walking down the corridor, seeing strang Paranormal activities popping up (Whispers, things moving and falling, random Figures starting to pop up out of now where, etc). Johnny open the Manager's office and walked in. "This is were the paranormal power is coming from, at least that's whats coming from my scanner," he said. There was a skeleton in the chair at the desk, meaning House Keeptress already killed everyone working at McDonald's. "Even I don't go that far..." Jeff said as he passed the corpse. Johnny opened another door in the Manager's office and walked in with Aimee and Jeff. The room was white, as if they walked into a new room, as white as a blank piece of paper. "Mr. Ghost...I think this is the place your paranormal thingy was talking about.." Johnny walked into the room and flashed his Flash Light around the room. "No, no, no! I don't have time for this!" Johnny cried out. "What?" Jeff asked. "Whatever made this room is a beast of a poltergeist, since it'll take a LOT of power to create something like this...It could be-Ugh!" Johnny fell onto the floor. He tried to get back up, but gasped and fell down. "What...was...that?" Jeff asked. "Is he...." Aimee was cut off by a the room becoming red, and disturbing laughing could be heard. A white cloud appeared with a young woman inside it. "Mo-Mother?" Aimee dropped her flash light and started to run to the figure, but Jeff grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go, Jeff!" "You don't know who or what that is, just wait until Ghost wakes up." The woman laughed and stepped towards them. "Come her,baby. Come to your Mother!" Jeff got infront of Aimee and pulled out his Kitchen knife. "Explain yourself!" he yelled. She laughed even louder, then Jeff was thrown across the room. "JEFF!" Aimee yelled. "YOU WILL ALL DIE! After what the Ghost Man did to my Housband, it's time I get revenge!" "Johnny, arise!" Johnny got up from the room and picked up Jeff's knife, with a huge grin on his face. "Ghost?" He chuckled and speed walked to her. "Johnny?" "KILL HER!" Johnny almost swung his knife, but he stopped."What? What are you waiting for?! Kill her right now!" "Did you, Mrs. House was it? Tell Jimmy Casket, the world's deadliest Killer, what to do?" He asked and turned around. "Yes. And your my servant!" "I am the servant of the Mind. The big, twisted, upside down Mind. I am a serial Killer. NOT YOUR SERVANT!" He yelled as he threw the knife at House Keeper, but she disappeared. "Fool! You think you can harm a ghost?" "I can try." Chapter 6: Fighting the Queen Jimmy, standing infront of the House Keeper, firmly clutched his knife. Jimmy cracked his neck and knuckles. "I'm gonna putcha in a casket, cuz' I'm Jimmy Casket!" Jimmy yelled and he swung his knife with no control, with House Keeper dodging every slice. "You. Can't. Hurt. Me." She growled and grasped his throat. "Yes. I. Can." he muttered before grabbing her shoulder, and stabbing her chest. "I can't feel pain." "But it will once you get...Alive..." He muttered insanely, sill stabbing her. "What-AH!" She screamed when her chest suddenly became flesh. "Wha-What?!" "YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME KILLER?! I COME FROM THE TENT DIMENSION!" he screamed while laughing insanely, with his grin wider then any other human could have it. "Stab Stab Stab!" he finished digging his knife into her and threw on the floor, and whipped the blood of his face. "How...Can you hurt me?!" "Simple. I am Jimmy Casket. World's most deadliest criminal. Born from a mind, I can control how my victims react. How do ya think I got such a large kill list?" "Now, enough with the chit-chat. Do ya wanna know my secret?" He muttered and licked his knife, laughing like a madman. "Or do you wanna live? Your chose. I recommend the first, cuz' if's fun." "You haven't killed me yet, Casket! You will never get out of here! YOUR MINE!" she screamed before vanishing. "Ugh.." Casket fell backwards but was caught by Aimee. "What happened?" Johnny moaned and grabbed his head, his eyes turning from red to light blue. "I...Don't know.." she lied, knowing how Johnny would probaly turn himself in if he learned he was Jimmy. "How do we get out of here?" Aimee muttered. "OVER HERE!" Jeff called, he was climbing on the white wall and pointing to an air vent. "You thought I was just watching during the fight?" Chapter 7: Gregory's Friend (Contest Winner suggestion)Category:Amiee x Johnny Ghost (Takes place before the Cardboard Friend mod video. If liked, I will make this a spin-off of JGATHKW (Johnny Ghost and the Housekeeper's wife) after it is finished). Walking to his room, the lonely child sighed and crashed onto his bed, face in the pillow. "Some woman's gonna buy this house,...But I don't wanna leave,,,," "Don't worry, Gwegory!" the boy jumped (And fell of the bed) and stared at a flying box. "I will KILL-I mean talk Gwertrude out of it!" it innocently said. "W-Wha...What are you?" "Cardboard Fwend! Your best fwend you'll ever have!" "This...This place has been locked down...Every door, every window....How did you get in, Cardboard Friend?" "That's not important, what's important is that we play wit eachother and have fun!" it flew around in circles. "O-Okay,,,Then.." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Romance Category:Amiee Category:Johnny Toast